What a Situation
by Moving.into.next.week
Summary: Crossover w/ Atlantis. Slash. Daniel/Jack. Possible Rodney/John. Pretty AU. Rating may change. Daniel the martyr, Jack cold and bitter inside, both broken hearted, and everyone at Atlantis is a little terrified to be around either.
1. In the Beginning

**AUTHOR: .**

**DATE: 11/13/08**

**SUMMARY: Slash. Jack/Daniel with mentions of John/Rodney. Really AU.**

**What a Situation...**

"We're supposed to be getting in an archeologist beamed in. A Daniel Jackson...do you know him Jack?" Rodney's early morning mumble cut across the table. The older general's head shot up quick at the mention of his old team mate, a dark look coming to his eyes.

"Yeah, I know him. We served together on Earth, old team mates." Though the words should have been fondly said they were laced with an odd bitterness none of them could guess at. None of them but Samantha Carter. She knew what made Jack sad and dark at the mention of Daniel...the same wound that made Daniel angry and sad when she mentioned Jack those rare times she saw Daniel now.

The fallout had been gruesome. It ripped both men involved in two, nearly breaking them both. In the end Jack had retired to Atlantis and Daniel had joined another SG group. After it was all over with she didn' know who to be more irritated with; Jack for letting Daniel walk away or Daniel for trying to play the martyr. Sam knew what happened, everyone in the base had found out what happened in the end. Well, after Jack had left and Daniel joined an out-of-Earth team that is.

_**Flashback-thingy**_

Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson had been lovers. Shocking as it was, the truth was evident when one actually looked. They stood too close, laughed too long, knew too much about the other...It was really obvious once you knew. Then General Laundry found out and it was his duty to inform Daniel that Jack could lose his job if their 'affair' continued. It wasn't the General's fault that it was that way, he had to do his job. He'd told Daniel first, to give him a chance to fix things. Danile had, in a way.

He came up to Jack in the cafeteria the next morning and told him things had to end. That he didn't care for Jack anymore, that he'd been nothing more than an affair. Neither looked at the other through out the talk or they would have seen how much it was costing them in self control not to break down. Once Daniel had finished his short explanation he'd stood and left the room without looking back. That was why he didn't see the rough and tough Jack O'Neill heart-broken, nearly crying were he was. Sam, who had watched the whole thing from the side-lines couldn't believe it. Daniel just didn't have flings, he loved deeply and truly.

She eventually got the whole story out of him. Daniel knew how much Jack cared about his career, knew he wouldn't risk it for anything. What Daniel didn't know was how much Jack cared about _him_. So much more than his career, more than just about everything. Daniel thought the best thing to do was to break it off with Jack so he could keep his job. Sam cursed him an idiot and stormed out when the story was over. She couldn't get over how stupid and insecure men could be at times.

_**End of Flashback-thingy**_

"Ahhh crap." That was all Sam could say at that moment. She just knew things would get interesting very soon. Rodney and John gave her a curious look, but she just shook her head and mouthed 'You'll see'. It was at this point, that over the intercom, they heard the announcement of arriving people.

_How is it? Reviews keep me fed, but i'll still update no matter what._


	2. Incoming Passengers

**AUTHOR: .**

**DATE: 11/21/08**

**SUMMARY: Slash. Jack/Daniel with mentions of John/Rodney. Really AU.**

**A/N: This story won't be extremely long. Maybe three or four chapters. If you can't tell by my other stories I'm not so good at updates. That's why it's taken so long to get this chap up. I wanted to write the entre thing before I posted more. Thank you to **_**Fantasy Forest, Mickey 23, Nana Lee, and Nina M. Westrick**_** for your encouraging reviews. Enjoy.**

**A/N 2: I just wanted to ask what ya'll thought about Sam/Teal'c? Good couple or not?**

**What a Situation...**

"Incoming passengers. Incoming passengers." The announcement hit Jack hard. It drove home the reality that Daniel was actually going to be here. That is once love, and to be honest his _still_ love, was going to be here...it set excitement and terror down his spine at once. They seemed to be racing to see who would take place in his being first. Eventually the excitement and curiosity won out.

"You gonna come and meet him?" Sam knew how hard this must be on Jack, but she also knew that he wouldn't let Daniel see him hurt. The older general nodded his head and stood up with the rest of the group.

Making their way to the central entrance Rodney and John could feel the tension coming from Sam and Jack. They still didn't understand though; they thought they'd be happy to see an old teammate. Apparently not though. They made it there just in time to see the newcomers shaking hands with the people in the room already.

There was a tall black man with the Jaffa symbol on his forehead and a shorter, brown haired man.

"Teal'c?! What are you doing here?" Sam hadn't expected to see the large man until she headed back to Earth again.

"They sent me here with Daniel Jackson; to protect him when we leave." The Jaffa's rumbling voice was a comfort to Sam; it reminded her of being home. She had missed her friends badly. Apparently enough to launch herself at Teal'c for a hug and then a Daniel for a second. Neither man seemed to mind and hugged her back.

"Sam. It's great to see you again. It's been to long since you've been back on Earth. Well, too long since we were both there at the same time, at least." Daniel gave her a shy, familial kiss on the cheek and released her. "How are you?" Sam had no real answer to that. It was such a loaded question. She just shrugged and Daniel seemed to understand.

How was she? Not bad, but not great either. She had this nagging feel that she was missing something but couldn't quite grasp what it was. It was just a feeling at the back of her mind at times, others it was this urge to go somewhere. To find something; she just didn't know what. Being around Daniel and Teal'c especially, helped. The feeling all but vanished; she wanted to know why though. Her only guess was that she was lonely for her adopted family. You can't work with somebody that close for years and not consider them family. So yes, that feeling was her missing Daniel and Teal'c.

To some extent she even missed Jack, even though she lived in the same place as him. He wasn't the same though, not how she came to know him. He didn't laugh often now. He was moody, testy, and bitter. The retired Colonel was even sometimes cold toward her and downright cruel to others. She wanted her boys back to the way they were. The way they were supposed to be, together.

With a firm nod to herself she decided then and there to try and get them together again. They belonged with each other, no matter what they thought. All she had to do was make sure everybody survives the initial reunion. Because, no matter what they said to each other, they were both strong, independent, and proud men with broken hearts. Oh, this was not going to be pretty to witness.

_A/N: I'm evil. I know. The next chap with be up super soon. Scout's honour. (Can I say that if I was never a scout?)_


	3. UPDATE

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!!!**

**I am so sorry to all of you who are waiting ofr updates on my stories. I just wanted to let you all know that I have switched accounts. I swited awhile ago, but thought I could keep up with 2. Obviously not!!! If you would like to read update, rewritten, and possibly better versions of my stories on this account go and check out my new (not so new, but...) one. Here's my new name...**

**Kievan Rus' Supernova**

**Some of my new stories are good too. **

**Hope you continue to read and enjoy, Alex. **

**P.S. I will be rewriting my story I Blame Mister Vampire Guy when my new story Trust Among Starngers is completed. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
